


History Has It's Eyes On You

by miabellaholtz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabellaholtz/pseuds/miabellaholtz
Summary: After Valentine's day, Holtzmann has developed an affinity for the Hamilton soundtrack. Erin decides a lunch break might do them goood. Lots of Hamilton references incorporated and the rating is for some adult themes.Written for the day 6 Holtzbert week prompt.





	History Has It's Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was to much fun to write. I struggled with the concept for a while before I decided that I could take this in a muscial sense. I really enjoyed trying to find lyrics that I could incorporate into the text. I also tried to figure who would be the more likely of the pair to get this passionate about something. I picked Holtz but I'd be interesting in knowing who others think would be the one. I hope you all enjoy. Once again, thank you Eevachu for organizing this event. I can't believe we only have one day left.

“History has its eyes on you!” 

“Erin, I love you both to death but she has not stopped singing these songs for a week.”

“What do you want me to do about it? She bought us the tickets for Valentine’s Day.”

“Can we add something else into the mix? Anything else? Actually, scratch that. I don’t know what else she’s got up her sleeves.”

The next song started, the sound drifting down from the top floor of the Firehouse and Holtzmann could be heard singing “a toast to the groom!”

“That song doesn’t even come next.”

“What comes next?”

“Oh my god, now you’ve got her started too. Way to go, Abby.”

“Erin, please, just try to get her to give it a rest. For an hour.”

Erin sighed, walking over to the stairs. “I’ll see if I can get her to take a break.”

“Thank you.” A moment of silence passed before the words clicked. “You two are awful,” Abby groaned, dropping her head to her elbows.

“They’re Non-stop, alright.”

“Damn it, Patty.”

Erin snickered as she walked up the stairs to the second floor. When she reached the doorway of the lab, she saw her girlfriend bent at the waist, drawing out a schematic with a ruler. The pencil was held tightly in her grasp and was currently being used as a make shift microphone.

“May you always… be satisfied,” Holtz sang as she finished her current line with a flourish.

“Take a break,” Erin sang quietly at her love in the silence that filled the space as they waited for the next song to start.

Holtz turned and her face split into a wide grin. “Well, I’m not gonna throw away my shot to talk to you, my Eliza.”

“Ah, so you think you’re my dearest Alexander, then?” Erin closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Holtz’ waist. She pulled her closer and leaned forward, parting her lips for her lover. 

Holtz eagerly met her, happily humming into the embrace. As they pulled back, Erin let her hands fall low on Holtz’ hips. “Mmm, how can I say no to this,” Erin whispered, her voice low and eyes hooded as she looked down at her lover.

Holtz leaned up, standing on tip toe to nuzzle her nose to Erin’s, whispering “I’m dedicating every day to you.”

Erin stole a quick peck on the lips before leaning back, releasing Holtz from her hold but taking a moment to run her hand over her hip, enjoying the soft curve she found there.

“So Patty and Abby have officially requested a change of pace.”

“What? How can they want to stop the genius created by Mr. Miranda?”

“And I wouldn’t mind a little quiet time with you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mhmm… that would be enough.”

Holtz laughed before turning to fold her blueprint. “Lunch?”

“That sounds perfect. Wanna get take out and head back to the apartment… maybe… take an extended lunch break if we wanna get a little… frisky.”

“Mmm… I knew you were mine for a reason.”

Erin walked over to her desk, grabbing her purse before Holtz and her walked down the stairs. Calling out to Abby and Patty as they walked out the door. As Holtz approached the door, she called over her shoulder, “What time is it? Lunch time.”

Erin fell into laughter as Abby yelled after Holtz that she was about to be part of the next revolution if she wasn’t careful. Holtz grabbed Erin’s hand and gave her a twirl before pulling her through the door.

As the sound of the door shutting resounded through the room, Abby turned to Patty. “They’re going to screw each other aren’t they?”

“Yup,” Patty said, popping the ‘p’ as she turned a page of her book.

“Think they’ll come back to help close out.”

“Yea, you know they hate leaving work undone. But they’re on this weekend so they’ll probably be screwing on the couch.”

Abby sighed. “Why do we put them on together?”

“You wanna deal with them pouting?”

“Mmm… no not really.”

Kevin walked back into the room, sandwich in hand. “So what’d I miss?”

“Damn it, Kevin.”

“Come on, Abs. You gotta admit, that was pretty funny.”

*** 

They stood in line at a small burger place that Holtz liked to frequent. While it wasn’t always Erin’s taste, she was feeling like she could eat something greasy today. Holtz was happily babbling away about a conversation with Patty when she stopped speaking suddenly. 

“I know him. That can’t be.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that the douche you used to date.”

Sure enough, Phil stood just a few places in line. He hadn’t noticed them yet, but Erin was already tense.

Holtz looked at her in concern. “Babe? Do you want to go?”

Erin grimaced before shaking her head. “You love this place Holtz. Besides, it was bound to happen eventually.”

Holtz licked her lips, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Do you want me to… I can just be your friend. He may not even notice that we’re –”

Erin shot her a glare so quickly that her gaze immediately fell to the floor. Deliberately, Erin reached out a hand and took Holtzmann’s in her own. She squeezed gently before stroking her thumb across her knuckles, trying to indicate her anger wasn’t directed at Holtzmann herself. “We don’t need to hide from him.”

Phil’s order evidently came up and he turned, take out bag in hand to see Erin and Holtz there. Surprise clouded his features before his gaze found their joined hands and replaced it with shock. 

Erin bristled, gearing up. Number 1: The challenge, demand satisfaction. She made eye contact with him, a smile spreading across her face. 

He approached her. “Dr. Gilbert. How are you?”

Oh, that’s how it was going to be played. “I’m doing well, Dr. Hudson. How about yourself?”

“I’m well. You’ll have to forgive me, I didn’t catch your name the last time we met, Ms…” He extended a hand to Holtzmann.

“Holtzmann.” Holtz used her free hand to meet his, grasping firmly and shaking it. “And if we’re gonna be using titles, then you might wanna replace mine with a ‘d. r.’ my friend.”

“You’re a doctor?”

“Experimental particle physics.”

“My apologies.” It didn’t sound sincere which made Erin’s hackles stand completely on end. How dare he try to question her girlfriend’s degree. She was brilliant. 

“What have you been up to?”

“Oh, I happen to be up for tenure.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes. Filmore said that my work was revolutionary.”

“That’s wonderful. Congratulations.”

“And what are you doing now?” The comment seemed friendly enough on the surface. But when he asked, Phil’s eyes quickly traced down Holtzmann, clearly sizing her up. And based on the way that Phil’s mouth ticked up in the corners, Erin was guessing that he wasn’t impressed with what he saw.

Oh, just you wait.

Erin pasted a sickly sweet smile on her lips. “I’m working with my colleagues. We’ve been trying to work on answering the question on how entities are able to cross the plane. Holtzy, here,” she brought her arm around Holtz, wrapping it around her back and letting her hand drop low to her hip, “has been instrumental in designing us a safe containment pen so we can watch how the entities cross.”

Phil’s eyes were now trained on Erin’s (admittedly) possessive hand on Holtzmann. “I see. That’s … fascinating.” He paused for a beat. “Anyone… new in your life?”

And sinker.

 

“Well, I was looking for a mind at work, but I didn’t realize just how literal that would be?” Erin turned, smiling at Holtz before turning back to Phil.

Holtz made a noble attempt to hide her giggle at their inside joke. Phil awkwardly cleared his throat. “Wow… um, congratulations… I didn’t realize – ”

“Didn’t realize what Phil?”

He gaped like a fish before his cheeks colored. Muttering a nothing and bid them goodbye. 

Holtz waited for him to be gone before she burst into laughter. “Oh my god, Er. You… You’re amazing.”

Erin blushed. As they moved forward in line, Holtz leaned into Erin’s ear. “When we get home, we’re going to eat. Then I’m gonna lay you down in bed and make you scream my name.”

“Don’t make promises, you can’t keep Holtzy.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m your obedient servant.”

“Better put your money where your mouth is... but for the record, I want it doing… other things.”

“Welcome to Betty’s. What can I get you?”

***

“Oh god,” Erin said, laying back against the pillows, her hair a mess and skin sweaty as she came down from the orgasm Holtz had just given her. 

The aforementioned woman crawled back up the bed before settling down next to her, her own hair just as tangled as Erin’s. She pressed a kiss to her lips softly before draping an arm over her waist. “Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit. I’m helpless.”

Erin gave a sputtering laugh, reaching down the bed to pull a sheet over their naked and cooling skin. “We just fucked each other senseless and you’re still singing these songs?”

“… Yea. But Er… you make me see wonders great and small.”

“Holtz… you’re still quoting it.”

“Wasn’t sure if you’d catch that one, but hey I’m proud of you. I mean the world turned upside down, for a minute there.”

“You’re a goof.”

“But hey, I am serious about it. You’re spectacular, Erin. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Holtz leaned forward, kissing Erin softly.

“Mmm. Guess you’d be helpless, huh?”

“Nu uh, Er bear. I already made that one.”

“Damn.” The brunette rolled over, throwing a leg over Holtz’ hip. “Hmm… well I know for sure one thing.”

“What’s that?” Holtz said, bringing her other arm up under her head, using her elbow to prop it up.

“You’re the best of wives and best of women.”

Holtz smiled softly, squeezing Erin around the middle gently. She nuzzled her forehead into Erin’s chest, getting impossibly close. “Do we have to go back?”

Erin yawned. “You know what? Not tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yea. I’ll text em and let them know that we’re not coming back.”

“We’re gonna get shit for it.”

“Let em’ talk.”

Erin sent the brief text, indicating the two were taking a half day, before settling down in her cool sheets with Holtzmann. As the blonde lazily drew patterns across Erin’s skin with her finger, Erin took a moment to close her eyes. She took in the honey almond scent of Holtz’ shampoo as she buried her nose in her hair, getting ready to snooze for a while.

And as the two lovers drifted off, it was quiet uptown at the Firehouse.

Until an angry shout echoed through the room.

“Patty! They’re too busy doing each other to do actual work apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
